Conventional diaphragm valves, also referred to as membrane valves, include a valve body with two or more ports, and a flexible membrane which closes the valve. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary valve body of a conventional diaphragm valve. The valve body 10 includes an inlet fluid passageway 12 including an inlet end 16, and an outlet fluid passageway 14 including an outlet end 18. A cover 20 (FIG. 2) is coupled to the valve body 10 such that a first opening 22 in the cover 20 is aligned with the inlet end 16, and a second opening 24 in the cover 20 is aligned with the outlet end 16. The valve body 10 and the cover 20 are both made of rigid material. A flexible membrane 26 (FIG. 3) is positioned on the cover 20 such that both the first opening 22 and the second opening 24 are covered. The membrane 26 is typically a separate piece of material from valve body 10 and the cover 20. A manifold 30 (FIG. 4) includes an o-ring 32 and an air passage 34. The manifold 30 is coupled to the cover 20 such that the membrane 26 is held in position over the openings 22 and 24 by the o-ring 32. The diaphragm valve is closed by applying air pressure to the membrane 26 via the air passage 34. The air pressure forces the membrane 26 against the cover 20, thereby blocking the openings 22 and 24. In this manner, fluid flowing through the inlet fluid passageway 16 is blocked from reaching the outlet fluid passageway 14, as shown in FIG. 4.
FIG. 5 illustrates the diaphragm valve in an open position. The diaphragm valve is open by applying vacuum to the membrane 26 via the air passage 34. The vacuum forces the membrane 26 away from the cover 20, thereby opening a fluid passage between the opening 22 and the opening 24. In this manner, a fluid passageway is generated enabling fluid flow from the inlet fluid passageway 16 to the outlet fluid passageway 14.
When the valve body 10 and the cover 20 are removed from the manifold 30, the loose piece of membrane 26 needs to be retrieved and either cleaned for reuse or discarded as waste. Additionally, the inlet and outlet fluid passageways are exposed, as well as any residual fluid therein.
Diaphragm valves are typically used as shut-off valves in process systems within the food and beverage, pharmaceutical and biotech industries. Conventional diaphragm valve designs are not well suited for regulating and controlling process flows.